120bpm
by Iruyori
Summary: Sebuah tempat relaksasi sekaligus tempat bertemu kawan lama atau cinta baru. "Wo ai ni, jia gei wo" "maaf aku tidak bisa bahasa mandarin" EXO SULAY and other ships BL/boyxboy Rating T-M mungkin yang akan datang M
1. chapter 1

Suara alunan gitar memenuhi kafe kecil yang terletak di pinggir jalan perkotaan yang padat, tempat yang pas melepas penat. Suara desisan mesin kopi dan harum biji kopi yang baru direbus membuat rileks setiap orang yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Sebuah tempat relaksasi sekaligus tempat berbincang-bincang dengan kawan lama, melepas rindu ataupun mengajak orang terkasih menghabiskan waktu yang berkualitas. Tak jarang ada orang yang keluar masuk kafe hanya untuk menghangatkan diri dari kejam-nya musim dingin desember kota Seoul Korea selatan yang mencapai minus 5 derajat celcius. Tangan yang menyentuh cangkir kopi beling, memberikan kehangatan yang menyentuh tiap saraf-saraf tangan yang membeku

Tak ada alasan untuk tidak berhenti sejenak dan masuk ke dalam kafe di malam hari yang bersalju.

Yang menjadi atraksi utama, magnet yang menarik pengunjung untuk ikut bersantai dan menikmati Americano hangat adalah seorang pemuda berwajah oriental yang memainkan senar-senar gitar akustik dengan piawai. Tubuh-nya di bungkus kemeja putih yang bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku-nya, celana hitam-nya membungkus kaki jenjangnya, ekspresi wajah nya menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang menikmati permainan gitarnya. Sesekali ia mengetuk kuku jemarinya, menghantam kayu gitar akustik Taylor yang solid. Gitar yang tepat untuk orang yang tepat.

How deep is your love by Bee Gees.

Lagu yang sedang dimainkan sang gitaris kafe, lagu yang membuat pecinta musik tahun 70-an bernostalgia.

Wajah tampan sang pemuda oriental membuat beberapa pengunjung wanita terpukau, tak jarang beberapa pengunjung yang melihat wajah pemuda itu dari luar kafe tertarik untuk bersantai di dalam dan menikmati alunan musik, kopi hangat dan tentu saja wajah tampan pemuda itu.

Permainan gitar-nya pun berhenti dengan sedikit sentuhan Harmonik pada gitarnya. Pengunjung yang terpukau pun berdiri dan bertepuk tangan

Pemuda itu berdiri dan menunduk 90 derajat tanda penghormatan yang dalam.

Beberapa orang maju ke panggung kecil kafe yang terbuat dari kayu dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di toples uang tip.

Sesekali gitaris itu berkata "Kansahabnida" setiap ada yang meletakkan uang tip di dalam toples.

Sang gitaris menawan itu meraih mikrofon yang terletak di meja kopi yang terletak di sebelah panggung dan mulai berbicara.

"Annyeong Haseyo, terima kasih atas tip yang anda berikan, Wahh ini terlalu banyak untuk bisa disebut tip hahaha." Tawa pemuda berwajah oriental tersebut membuat pengunjung lain ikut tertawa, tawanya begitu lepas dan wajahnya terlihat damai. Melelehkan hati yang beku dan memberi semangat kepada orang-orang yang lelah setelah berkutat dengan pekerjaan kantor atau sekolah.

"Ne.. malam ini sangat dingin ya, ber hati-hati lah dan jangan sampai terkena flu ya. Berikutnya akan saya bawakan lagu yang saya suka. Lagu ini sangat cocok untuk malam yang dingin namun hangat karena kehangatan kopi yang harum, silahkan menikmati kopi anda dan permainan gitar saya."

Dengan sigap, ia meletakkan mikrofon kembali ke meja kopi dan mempersiapkan gitar elektrik Gibson Les Paul alpine white kesayangannya. Ia mengenakan tali gitarnya dan mulai memberikan aba-aba pada sang pianis dan drummer untuk mengikuti temponya.

Dimulai dengan alunan gitar, ia memulai dengan solo. Dia bermain beberapa kord dan dikuti dengan piano dan drum.

Goodbye Winter by Day6

~~~~~

"Yixing-ah!"

"Kris-ge?"

Pemuda yang sedang membereskan gitarnya usai penampilannya tadi pun menoleh karena ada yang memanggilnya, suaranya pun tidak asing juga.

"Xing-ah, Ni hao." Seorang lelaki jangkung dengan rambut perak cepak yang disisir ke belakang menghampirinya. Di sebelahnya, pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya menggenggam tangannya erat.

Ia pun berdiri dan menghadap lelaki jangkung itu

"Wahh permainan gitarmu tambah bagus saja sejak terakhir kita bertemu." Mendengar pujian dari Gege nya ia pun merasa sangat bangga

"Xiexie Kris-ge, Zhe shi shei a*?" (Terima kasih Kak Kris, ini siapa ya?)

"Wo shi Huang Zitao, Yifan de nanyou.*" (Saya Huang Zitao, pacarnya Yifan)

Mendengar pernyataan lelaki manis itu pun dia merasa terkejut, ia tak percaya Gege nya yang pernah berkata bahwa cinta itu tak ada, bahwa cinta itu hanya permainan yang dibuat untuk melemahkan dirinya akhirnya memiliki pacar. Seorang lelaki, orang China pula.

Dan Ia merasakan sedikit kemenangan karena berhasil memenangkan taruhan kecil yang pernah dibuatnya dengan Kris.

"Kau punya pacar?? Dulu kau bilang-"

"Itu kan dulu! Sekarang aku ingin, Taozi zhe shi wo de didi, Yixing.*" (Peach, ini adik ku, Yixing.)

Zitao yang mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu dengan bahasa inggris terlihat kebingungan. Kris dan Yixing sering berbicara dengan bahasa inggris, korea, dan mandarin untuk mengasah kemampuan berbahasa mereka.

"Bisa kah kalian berbicara bahasa mandarin atau bahasa Korea? Wo bu mingbai.*" (Saya tidak mengerti)

Gerutu lelaki manis itu yang mendapatkan tepukan di kepala oleh Kris

"Bahasa Korea saja bagaimana? Zitao-ssi? berhubung kita di Korea."

"Ne, Korea saja, sekalian aku sedikit berlatih karena aku belum terlalu lancar berbahasa Korea."

Yixing pun mengangkat dua hardcase gitar nya dan meletakkannya di meja. Tak lupa ia mengambil backpacknya dan memasukkan mikrofon pribadinya, capo gitar, dan laptopnya.

"Yixing hyung, permainan gitarnya bagus sekali loh, tidak mau debut jadi solois saja?"

Perkataan itu sering dilontarkan oleh banyak orang yang melihat secara langsung bakat Yixing, Yixing seharusnya debut menjadi artis terkenal karena bakat dan visual yang dimilikinya, selain itu Yixing juga memiliki bakat dalam bidang menari. Jujur, Yixing tersanjung dengan pujian yang diberikan kepadanya, yixing adalah seorang yang pemalu dan anti kamera, selain itu passionnya adalah membuat musik untuk didengarkan, ia tidak mengandalkan wajah tampannya. Oh, ayolah, di Korea dunia hiburan itu semuanya tentang tampang mu, semua orang tahu itu.

"Aku membuat lagu untuk banyak artis terkenal loh, aku lebih suka bekerja di bidang produksi daripada tampil di layar kaca hahaha, selain itu aku sangat suka tampil di kafe dan busking di jalanan hongdae yang ramai, aku bisa bertemu dan berinteraksi langsung dengan penikmat musik-ku dan komunitas musik."

Seketika itu, pintu kafe berbunyi. Barista dan pelayan kafe mengucapkan selamat datang pada tamu yang baru saja datang. Yixing pun menoleh, matanya terbuka lebar, jantungnya berdetak kencang, kepalanya pusing dan dia panik.

Dada-nya sakit, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Alarm panik dalam otak-nya berbunyi dan ia berkeringat dingin

melihat mata-nya yang jernih, rambut hitamnya yang rapi, kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, kulitnya yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu kafe yang berwarna ke kuningan.

'Itu dia!'

~~~~~

Cahaya bulan yang menyinari kota Seoul semakin terang menunjukkan keindahannya, semakin malam sang Luna terlihat semakin memekarkan kecantikannya. Suara angin malam yang dingin saling berkejaran melengkapi suasana malam kota Seoul yang sepi, ayolah siapa yang berani keluar malam saat suhu-nya menunjukkan minus 8 derajat celcius?

Hanya ada beberapa orang yang memiliki tujuan untuk pulang ke rumah dan bergelung dengan selimut yang hangat dan segelas cokelat hangat yang asapnya mengepul.

Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda tampan dengan tatanan rambut yang rapi dengan kacamata bulat bertengger dihidungnya. Tangannya membeku tidak bisa digerakkan, cerobohnya ia meninggalkan sarung tangannya di meja kantornya.

Oh, tidak pemuda itu bukan pengecut yang takut untuk masuk ke dalam gedung kantor yang gelap dan mengambil sarung tangan-nya.

atau itu yang dipikirkan-nya.

Kim Joonmyeon pemuda mapan yang memiliki pekerjaan baik dan rumah yang bagus.

takut dengan kegelapan

'lagipula jarak dari kantor ke sini sudah terlalu jauh' batin-nya, egonya tidak membiarkan dirinya sendiri mengakui kelemahan-nya.

Joommyeon merutuki tunangan-nya yang mencuri mobil-nya, satu-satu-nya kendaraan-nya untuk mencari nafkah.

pinjam sampai siang saja katanya, buktinya sekarang joonmyeon berjalan kaki di malam yang dingin dari kantor tempat-nya bekerja menuju ke kompleks perumahan-nya.

larut dengan pemikirannya, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan nada dering yang tidak asing di telinga joonmyeon, saku kantong-nya terus bergetar, ia pun mencoba menggenggam handphone-nya dengan segenap tenaga yang masih ia punya, tangan-nya sangat sakit untuk digerakkan, ujungnya kebiruan tergigit hawa dingin.

"Halo?"

"Ya! Joon-ah, belikan aku Americano hangat, di kafe yang biasa."

Suara melengking seorang wanita yang menusuk telinga terdengar dari benda persegi yang di genggamnya, dengan suara dentuman musik yang keras sebagai suara latar-nya, memuakkan.

belum sempat ia membalas, suara melengking itu kembali berteriak

"YA, harus disitu!"

sambungan-nya terputus sepihak.

'dasar jalang' umpat pemuda itu dalam hati.

Seorang lelaki berpendidikan tak seharusnya berpikiran untuk mengumpat seperti itu, Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon pun memutuskan untuk berlari untuk menghangatkan badan-nya, bodohnya ia tidak memikirkan cara ini untuk dilakukan dari awal, selain mempercepat perjalanan ia juga dapat menghangatkan badan-nya.

~~~~~

"Tolong dua Americano hangat." ujarnya sambil merogoh sakunya untuk mencari dompetnya.

"Pakai kartu saja, aku tak membawa cash."

'ya ampun itu dia, orang itu lagi' batin yixing tak percaya, malaikatnya mengunjungi-nya untuk ketiga kalinya di tempat kerja.

Kata Yixing, pemuda itu adalah titisan malaikat. Ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu tersenyum namun wajah seriusnya terlihat sangat angelic.

Hembusan angin musim semi yang hangat menerpa wajahnya dan memberikan kehangatan di hati dingin Yixing. Tak lupa dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi lelaki ber wajah oriental tersebut.

Ingatkan Yixing bahwa ini musim dingin, namun tak ada yang bisa mengubah pendapat seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Pemuda malaikat itu terlihat tampan dengan trench coat Garbadine Burberry yang menggantung di bahunya. Kaki jenjangnya pun dilapisi celana panjang formal berwarna hitam gelap dan tak lupa sepatu pantofel mengkilap yang basah terkena salju yang meleleh.

Oh oh, dan lihat kacamata bundarnya. 'Ingin kumakan hidup-hidup rasanya' batin Yixing.

'Ok xing, kendalikan dirimu.'

"Yixing?"

"Yixing-hyung?"

Panggilan dari pasangan yang berdiri di hadapannya tidak ia hiraukan. Seperti kamera yang membidik targetnya dan hanya memiliki satu fokus, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

Tentu saja Yixing tau nama malaikat itu,

"Pemesanan dua Americano hangat atas nama?"

"Kim Joonmyeon." gumam Yixing

"Joonmyeon." ucap pemuda yang berdiri di depan kounter barista dengan sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke arah kounter.

Joonmyeon sebenarnya adalah pelanggan tetap di kafe tempat ia bekerja, namun tak setiap hari Yixing mendapatkan panggilan untuk bermain musik di kafe ini, banyak musisi kecil lain yang dipanggil untuk memeriahkan suasana kafe selain dirinya.

Demi Joonmyeon, Yixing rela menjadi musisi di kafe 24/7 asal Joonmyeon berada di kafe 24/7 juga.

"Apa? Kim Joonmyeon?" tanya Tao dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kau kenal Joonmyeon-hyung?" tanya Tao lagi.

Yixing yang ditanya begitu pun panik,

"Apa? Aku? Joonmyeon? Tidak ahaha, siapa? Kim Joonmyeon yang mana?"

Bagus Zhang Yixing, kau menggali kubur mu sendiri.

Bila aku menurunkan volume suara ku

Bila aku lebih berhati-hati

Bila Tao tidak pernah bertanya akan Kim Joonmyeon.

Mimpi buruknya pun terwujud, Pria berparas malaikat dengan wajah yang kelelahan itu pun menoleh.

Merasa namanya dipanggil dengan volume suara yang cukup besar.

Untuk menemukan tiga orang pria yang sedang berbicara dan salah satunya sedang menatap ke arah-nya.

"Huang? Huang Zitao?"

'hah?' batin Yixing kebingungan, ia tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang, kepalanya kosong, keringatnya mengucur deras.

"Jadi benar Kim Joonmyeon? Suho Hyung?? wah sudah lama sekali."

Tao dan Joonmyeon pun berpelukan seperti sahabat lama yang dipertemukan setelah bertahun-tahun, well kenyataannya begitu sih.

"Ehem" itu Kris

"Oh maaf, Yifan-ge, ini teman satu klub menlukisku dulu, Suho atau Kim Joonmyeon."

"Joonmyeon, salam kenal." Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan pemuda yang sangat lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

well, ini memalukan, Joonmyeon adalah pemuda yang paling kekurangan tinggi diantara mereka berempat.

"Dan ini, Zhang yixing."

Seketika itu juga mata pemuda Zhang itu berkunang-kunang penglihatannya memburam dan jantung nya berdetak sangat cepat, tubuh-nya oleng dan jatuh ke lantai kafe dengan bunyi debuman yang cukup besar.

~~~~~

"Yang benar Chen-ah?"

"Jangan ngarang, nanti kalau dia bangun ngamuk loh."

"Haish, ga baik ngomongin orang begitu."

"Apelnya udah dikupas belum?"

Samar-samar terdengar suara-suara yang sangat dikenali-nya, cahaya matahari yang pelan-pelan mulai masuk ke matanya membuatnya mengerjap. Jendela kamarnya ditutup rapat dengan tirai yang dibuka lebar

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup sebagian matanya yang terkena sinar matahari. Bau sitrus dan buku tua masuk ke indra penciuman-nya, bau khas kamar seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Xing?"

"Yixing-ah!"

"Luhan ambilkan airnya."

Yixing yang baru membuka matanya pun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha memproses kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi.

'bagaimana aku bisa disini, perasaan semalam..' Yixing menampar wajahnya sendiri, lantas orang di sekitarnya pun keheranan

"Xing, sehat?" Ujar seorang laki-laki bermata besar

Dan seperti ombak air laut yang menghantam tepat di wajahnya tiba-tiba, ingatan tentang kejadian di kafe kemarin malam berputar dengan sangat jelas di otaknya, mengingatkan pemuda itu tentang kebodohannya.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur xing, tak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan.

First impression adalah yang paling penting, itu yang Yixing pelajari selama ini. Bila kau mau sukses, berpakaian lah yang baik, bersikap ramah dan sopan, dan jangan terlihat atau bersikap bodoh dihadapan orang lain, buat diri mu terlihat penting dan kau akan sukses di masyarakat.

Dalam hal ini, Yixing ingin sukses dalam hal cinta, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya saat bertemu dengan Joonmyeon-nya nanti?

Ia pingsan ditempat umum, di hadapan lelaki pujaannya. Kalau kiamat terjadi sekarang, Yixing nampaknya tidak keberatan.

"Xing, diminum dulu airnya." Ucap laki-laki bermata bulat itu sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Dengan sigap Yixing pun menerima gelas beling tersebut dan meminum isinya dengan sekali teguk, sisa-sisa air berjatuhan dari ujung mulutnya dan turun ke piama yang digunakannya, membuat kain yang dikenakannya berwarna lebih gelap di beberapa tempat.

"Wow, pelan-pelan minumnya."

"Chen-ah, kau lihat semua kan? iya kan? apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Yixing pun mulai menginterogasi lelaki yang sedang bersandar di tembok kamarnya sambil berkutat dengan handphonenya.

"Benar-benar Xing, kau jatuh seperti papan, untung sudah sangat malam dan hanya ada satu pengunjung yang memesan americano, aku bisa mati karena malu kalau jadi kau." Kata Chen dengan mukanya yang minta dihajar itu, dia adalah bartender yang bertugas shift malam dan. salah satu dari 4 orang yang menyaksikan bagaimana yixing pingsan dengan tidak elitnya, selain Tao, Kris, dan Joonmyeon.

"Jongdae jangan kejam! Yixing baru saja bangun, dia sedang tidak enak badan."

"Gaes" ucap Yixing serius, walaupun dia menunduk sambil meremas selimutnya.

Teman-temannya pun ikut terbawa suasana, raut wajah mereka serius, tak terkecuali Kim Jongdae atau Chen yang biasanya tidak bisa serius

Dengan mantap ia mendongak dan menatap mereka semua satu-satu, netra bertemu netra, kalau sudah begini biasanya Yixing punya rahasia, dia sudah siap memberi tahu teman-temannya.

"Normal tidak kalau gebetan mu laki-laki?"

ketiga orang itu pun berpandang-pandangan sambil mengangguk mantap

"Selamat datang, Yixing-ah"

'Selamat datang?' Otak Yixing dipaksa untuk berpikir disini, selamat datang biasa digunakan untuk menyambut seseorang, lantas untuk apa mereka menyambutnya?

"Yixing, kami bangga akhirnya kau bergabung dengan kami." Itu chen, dia sedang menangis di pojokan ruangan sekarang, menangis haru.

"Ternyata dugaan ku benar, aku berbakat menjadi peramal, sepertinya aku harus membuka jasa ramal di cafe."

"Sebelum kau bangun, Chen bilang gebetanmu adalah pria Americano, namanya Junmen?"

'Tunggu-tunggu, maksudnya selamat datang? bergabung? maksudnya Joonmyeon??' otaknya dipaksa untuk bekerja keras selain untuk musik dan dia sangat tidak peka soal yang beginian kata Yixing.

"Gosh, kalau kalian tidak memberi tahunya dengan benar dia tidak akan mengerti." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memutar matanya

"-intinya kami bertiga gay, kami tidak mau memberi tahumu karena kau masih lurus."

"Kami takut kau ikut berbelok Xing."

"Tapi kalau berbelok dengan cara yang seperti ini, kalau itu kehendakmu kami ikut senang."

"Aku bukan gay! aku hanya kebetulan suka dengan pria bernama Joonmyeon."

Teman-temannya pun terlihat tidak peduli dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka, membersihkan buku-buku dan kertas notasi musik yang berserakkan di kamar Yixing

"Terserah apa kata-mu Xing, tapi kalau kau perlu bantuan kami, kami bisa memberi saran untuk mendekati seorang pria."

Kalau begitu semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah bagi Yixing dengan bantuan teman-temannya, masalahnya adalah apakah Joonmyeon belok atau lurus? apa dia sudah menikah?

TBC

MOHON DIBACA GA BACA GAPAPA SI :V

Aku memutuskan buat gabungin semua chapnya biar panjang wkwkwk

Melihat comment dari ff aku, kenapa aku milih Sulay? Simple aja, bukan gara2 kurg peminat aku jadi bikin sulay, orgnya dua2nya so sweet aj, aku suka lay yg polos2 unyu dan aku liat sulay kalo pacaran, Suho bisa jadi bucinnya lay wkwkwk Dan aku tersanjung, yg komen ff nya kakak2 yg bikin ff sulay langganan aku :v

dan aku mohon maap kalo ff nya jelek dan ada kesan diburu2kan, ide aku munculny g pas bgt, kalo lagi ga megang hape tiba2 dapet ilham pengen nulis, pas udh pegang hape blank gtu wkwkk


	2. chapter 2

Pintu kayu oak coklat gelap yang permukaannya membeku dengan dekorasi bunga-bunga kristal es kecil menyambut kedatangan Joonmyeon di malam yang dingin. Jalan setapak beku dengan lapisan es indah dengan warna transparan memberikan sentuhan keindahan musim dingin, tak lupa untaian titisan air yang membeku di ujung-ujung atap rumah, benda-benda tajam itu sangat berbahaya, Joonmyeon tidak ingin ditemukan meninggal di depan rumahnya karena tertusuk benda-benda itu.

Musim dingin memang indah, tapi tidak bagi manusia, ini sangat menyiksa.

Pria itu bahkan berjuang untuk menekuk tangannya yang membeku, ia merogoh saku nya untuk mengambil kunci rumah, tulang-tulang tangannya kaku dan saraf-saraf tangannya membeku, sungguh malang nasib pria Kim ini.

Ia yakin dua gelas Americano hangat yang dibawanya di kantung plastik sudah membeku, bodohnya ia tidak menikmati segelas Americano hangat sambil menghangatkan diri dengan heater yang tersedia di kafe, ia malah melanjutkan perjalanannya. Pasti rasanya seperti di surga.

Ayolah siapa yang dapat berpikir jernih di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini, otak mu pasti membeku juga.

Setelah beberapa menit perjuangan yang besar bagi pria Kim tersebut, pintu kayu oak berwarna gelap itu pun terbuka, menyambutnya ke surga dunia, tempatnya berisantai dan mengistirahatkan otot kakinya yang lelah setelah berjalan kira-kira 5 kilometer dari gedung kantornya.

Pencapaian yang besar bagi tuan Kim.

Perlahan-lahan tangannya dapat digerakkan, heater rumahnya otomatis menyala disaat dia menginjakan dirinya ke dalam rumahnya, sensor otomatis.

Ruang tamu dengan nuansa kecoklatan ber aroma sea breeze menyambutnya, bantal-bantal kecil yang bertengger manis di sofanya dengan pelengkap selimut kecil memberikan kesan nyaman.

Semua orang pasti tergiur untuk merebahkan diri dan mengarungi alam mimpi bila melihat keadaan ruang tamu Joonmyeon yang rapi dan nyaman, pencahayaan sengaja dibuat minim dengan warna kuning.

Setelah menutup pintu kayu oak tersebut yang merupakan penghubung surga dan neraka musim dingin, ia menggantung trench coat nya dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa ternyaman di dunia baginya, tak lupa sambil menikmat Americano hangat yang sudah dingin.

Pikirannya pun kembali kepada kejadian di kafe tadi, mengejutkan sekali, ia bertemu Zitao di Seoul, teman akrabnya di kelas melukis dulu saat ia tinggal di Daegu

Dulu ia sempat tinggal di Daegu selama 6 bulan, dengan niat ingin berlibur.

Padahal ia kabur dari ibunya yang memaksakan pertunangan dengan wanita yang merupakan anak dari teman dekat ibunya, dengan bodoh ibunya memaksakan pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan Joonmyeon.

Sebagai wanita seharusnya ia sadar betapa penting dan sakralnya sebuah pernikahan yang didasarkan rasa cinta, selain itu keluarga tunangannya hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan keluarga Joonmyeon untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri.

Joonmyeon pun hanya bisa menurut mengingat kondisi ibunya sekarang, yang bisa dia lakukan sebagai anak semata wayangnya adalah bersikap dengan baik untuk membalas kebaikan sang ibu yang membesarkannya dari kecil.

Ia pun mendistraksi diri dengan melukis.

Oh itu kenangan dan kenyataan pahit yang harus Joonmyeon hadapi, jujur kejadian di kafe tadi membawa senyuman pada wajah lelahnya, maksudnya ayolah, pria tadi tumbang seperti papan, Joonmyeon ingin tertawa tapi itu bukan hal yang baik untuk dilakukan bila ada orang lain terutama kenalan dari teman mu tiba-tiba kolaps di hadapan mu.

Dalam hatinya ia berterima kasih kepada pria yang pingsan itu karena sudah menghiburnya.

Lepas dari itu, musim dingin itu membahayakan bukan? buktinya pria tadi pingsan, pasti karena cuaca dingin kan? kalau tidak salah namanya Zhang Yixing? orang China lagi.

Joonmyeon bukan penggemar berat musim dingin, ia sangat membecinya malah. Salah satunya karena usia nya yang semakin tua, daya tahan tubuhnya berkurang kata Joonmyeon.

Tahun ini ia menginjak usia 27 tahun, usianya bahkan belum berkepala 3 dan ia sudah mengeluh tentang daya tahan tubuhnya.

Larut dalam pikirannya, matanya pun memberat, tidak bisa di lawan, kepalanya pun terasa sangat berat, sebentar lagi ia akan terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Tak ada yang lebih baik daripada tidur di sofa yang hangat seusai lelah bekerja.

'Kuharap dia tidak pulang dan menginap di tempat laknat itu bersama teman-teman jalangnya'

Ok Joon, itu keterlaluan, kau tunangannya.

'Padahal sudah kubelikan Americano hangat, bukannya cepat pulang untuk berterima kasih malah menghabiskan uangku di klab malam'

Malam itu pukul 12 tepat Joonmyeon tertidur di sofa surganya sendirian dengan segelas Americano dingin di genggamannya.

~~~~~

Pagi musim dingin adalah yang terburuk, kemungkinan kau terpeleset lapisan es di trotoar dan ditertawakan anak kecil atau dilarikan ke rumah sakit meningkat menjadi 90%

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, waktu dimana orang memulai aktivitas mereka ataupun baru bangun dari peristirahatan mereka, trotoar ramai pejalan kaki yang bergegas untuk memasuki gedung-gedung yang mereka tuju, atau mencari kehangatan pada penghangat yang tersedia di sudut-sudut jalanan.

Perjalanan dari apartemen Yixing ke kafe pun lumayan jauh, sebenarnya Yixing hanya bosan tinggal di rumah, ia memutuskan untuk singgah di kafe pada pagi hari, siapa tahu bila beruntung Yixing bertemu malaikatnya, itu pikirnya.

Hanya sebagai catatan, Yixing tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap, ia membuat lagu untuk agensi-agensi artis terkenal dan boom, penghasilannya mengalir begitu saja.

Bila kau melakukan dengan sepenuh hati apa yang kau suka setiap hari, itu namanya bukan bekerja.

Dan Yixing sebagai seorang yang cerdas, sudah memiliki banyak rencana cadangan dengan gelar sarjananya bila ada hal yang tidak berjalan mulus.

Luhan sebagai teman yang baik, bersedia memberikan tumpangan kepada Yixing.

Yixing yakin pasti ada yang Luhan inginkan dari dirinya, dan benar saja, ia meminta imbalan segelas cappuccino hangat di kafe nanti, yang tentu saja di terima oleh Yixing, ia tidak mau kulit wajah dan bibirnya mengering dan membeku.

Luhan bilang lelaki sejati selalu ada untuk menolong temannya, karena itu dia bersedia mengantarkan Yixing, tetapi kalau dengan imbalan itu beda ceritanya.

Yixing pun mengawali paginya di mobil Luhan dengan pertanyaan yang cukup canggung dan personal kepada pria manis yang duduk di kursi pengemudi, sebuah langkah yang berani.

"Lu ge, sejak kapan kau menjadi penyuka sesama jenis?"

Seketika itu juga, mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berhenti mendadak dengan bunyi lengkingan yang cukup keras.

"Lu! Aku masi terlalu muda untuk mati!" Yixing yang sudah panik pun berteriak ke pada Luhan yang mengemudikan mobil yang ia tumpangi.

"Kau sendiri! beri pertanyaan yang sewajarnya!"

"Aku kan hanya penasaran!"

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan setelah berhasil memulihkan diri dari shok yang melanda karena kecelakaan kecil mereka.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti suasana mobil bermerk KIA putih milik si pemuda rusa, landscape perkotaan yang terpampang indah di kaca jendela yang dilengkapi dengan kaca film merupakan fokus dua pasang netra manusia tersebut.

Tak ada yang berani bergerak ataupun memulai percakapan, lihat mereka marah-marahan sekarang.

'Dasar Yixing baper! Lelaki macam apa kau.' Batin pemuda rusa itu

Atau mungkin salah satu dari mereka cukup berani untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Luhan sebagai laki-laki yang jantan berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf.

"Baiklah Xing, sepertinya tadi itu agak membahayakan, maafkan aku."

Terlihat senyum kemenangan mekar di wajah Yixing yang terlihat dari pantulan kaca mobil.

"Sangat membahayakan." ralat Yixing

"Baik, aku mengaku salah... dan pertanyaanmu itu-"

Sempat ragu, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk mengakuinya, sudah terlalu banyak rahasia tentang teman-temannya yang Yixing tidak ketahui, Yixing selain lemot dia juga buruk menyimpan rahasia, pelupa pula, mungkin dia tahu banyak rahasia dan melupakan semuanya, karena itu dia adalah teman curhat terbaik. Walaupun begitu teman-temannya sayang kok.

"-aku menyukai, Sehun."

Suasana mobil pun kembali hening, hanya suara klakson dari luar mobil dan suara getaran penghangat yang memenuhi mobil itu.

"Oh"

Beberapa detik keheningan mulai mendominasi kembali

"Oh, Sehun yang itu." Yixing pun mengangguk-angguk sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat, memang Oh Sehun ada berapa yang kau kenal Xing, teman yang kau punya saja bisa dihitung jari.

"Oh Sehun??!?"

Luhan pun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, ayolah semua orang tahu Yixing sangat lemot.

"Iya Oh Sehun."

"Lu, kau sadar gebetan mu itu orang yang sudah berpacaran? dengan perempuan pula? kau mau merusak hubungan orang lain??? dan lagi, kenapa Oh Sehun yang itu??"

Luhan pun membuka mulutnya, berniat untuk membela dirinya, ia tidak suka di cap sebagai perusak hubungan orang lain, walaupun doi sudah ada yang memiliki, Luhan adalah lelaki sopan yang tahu diri.

"Aku bukan-"

"Yang aku tanya kapan kau tahu kau penyuka jenis, bukan siapa hyung..."

Luhan pun sadar kelalaiannya membuatnya lengah dan Yixing tanpa sengaja mengorek informasi yang sangat berharga.

"Oke, pertama-tama, aku bukan perusak hubungan orang lain, kedua kapan itu bukan urusan mu, kejar dulu Junmen-mu."

"Aiyo, kupikir hanya Kris-ge yang punya pacar seorang lelaki dan kehidupan cinta yang rumit, kau tak tahu betapa terkejutnya saat tahu teman-teman ku penyuka sesama jenis? Rasanya ini semua terlalu cepat untuk diproses otak-ku, seperti memenangkan lotre saja-"

"-dan untuk catatan, aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis, aku hanya tertarik dengan Joonmyeon."

"Itu karena otak-mu lemot, dasar Yixing manusia homo yang baper." gumam Luhan

Pagi itu Luhan mendapatkan 'sleding kasih sayang' dari Yixing.

"Tak ada Cappuccino hangat buat kamu Lu."

"Tak ada Cappucino kamu aku turunkan sekarang juga disini, biar kamu mati kedinginan."

Mereka pun bungkam setelah saling mengancam, perjalanan di lanjutkan dengan suara alunan lagu yang menenangkan suasana panas diantara kedua lelaki tersebut.

D half moon by Dean

~~~~~

"Jadi kau sangat suka minum green tea? pantas saja kulitmu sangat bagus dan awet muda,lihat mereka berkilauan."

"Oh, Chen-ah aku tahu kulitku sangat bagus, i take a good care of them."

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat 45 menit, 45 menit berlalu sejak kafe bernuansa kecoklatan dengan harum biji kopi yang baru dipanggang dibuka untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pagi setiap manusia.

Kafe pun belum terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa pekerja kantoran yang tidak ingin kehilangan best spot bagi mereka, yaitu di dekat penghangat ruangan tentunya.

Pegawai dan koki yang bekerja di kafe itu pun sudah siap di tempatnya masing-masing, tak terkecuali Kim Jongdae atau yang biasa kita panggil Chen.

Ia sedang melayani pesanan seorang wanita dengan umur sekitar 30-an yang terlihat sangat elegan.

Dengan mantel bulu memeluk tubuh rampingnya dan make up tebal, bulu mata palsunya pun menambah kesan mewah pada wajah cantiknya yang terlihat awet muda.

Sepatu hak tingginya menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras setiap kali mereka bercumbu dengan lantai kayu kafe.

Oh lihat tinggi sepatunya itu, sangat menyeramkan, bahkan ia sudah sama tingginya dengan Chen bila memakai sepatu itu.

Kepuasan terlihat sangat jelas diwajahnya setelah dipuji, siapa yang tidak senang bila dipuji awet muda dan memiliki kulit bagus? Apalagi yang memuji pria seperti Chen, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa muda.

Oh, anda belum tahu Chen itu pria seperti apa.

"Silahkan, struk pesanan anda. Mohon ditunggu pesanannya."

Chen pun menyerahkan struknya dan memberikan pesanan pada barista yang bertugas untuk meracik minumannya.

Chen mendapatkan tugas sebagai kasir pagi ini, menyerahkan tugas sebagai barista kepada Park Chanyeol, si new guy.

Chanyeol ini orangnya sama seperti Chen, sangat berisik dengan suara bassnya yang mengerikan itu, orangnya humoris dan penggoda wanita yang handal.

Dalam kasus ini, pria. Chanyeol juga penyuka sesama jenis/gay.

Chen yang pada dasarnya seseorang yang kelewat peka, mengetahui kalau Chanyeol bekerja sebagai barista kafe untuk mendekati anak dari Sajang-nim pemilik kafe sekaligus teman sekampusnya. Byun Baekhyun.

Beda kasusnya dengan Chen, ia bertahan bekerja sebagai barista di kafe untuk mengejar koki imut yang berwajah kucing.

menurut jadwal, koki imut itu akan tiba 1 jam lagi. Chen yang sangat tergila-gila dengan sosok itu pun sudah berusaha untuk mendekatinya.

Chen adalah tipe pria yang easy going dan mudah akrab. Tetapi berbeda bila dengan pria idamannya, ia hanya akan terlihat bodoh di depan koki itu dan berakhir diceramahi mengenai kebersihan kafe oleh koki imut itu.

Orang semulus kau harus diberi rintangan dalam cinta Chen-ah, bersabarlah dan dia akan kau dapatkan.

Oh itu untukmu juga Chanyeol-ah.

TBC

Sumpah ini gajelas, maap ya wkwkw, untuk selanjutnya mungkin aku apdet kalau dapet ilham(?) ada banyak couple dan critanya beda2 tapi aku berusaha focusin ke Sulay dulu, aku banyak otp soale :D

untuk rating aku berikan T dulu deh tapi kedepannya kan kita gatau ada apa :D 


End file.
